Hidden Love
by Nerdy-Loser22-R5-Niffler13
Summary: Logan's in love with Kendall. Kendall's in love with Logan. But Logan gets a boyfriend, to make Kendall jealous.A boyfriend who has a few secrets of his own. Kogan. MPREG in later chapters. I suck at summeries. story is alot better. Deep, deep Hiatus guys. Maybe I'll be back... Maybe I won't. Sorry
1. Logan: How it started

**Hello friends. This is the first chapter of my new story. Please read and tell me how you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the characters used in this story….. Yet. (I know this isn't very creative it'll get better as the story goes along) Now to the story. **

Logan P.O.V.

This was crazy! Who would have thought that I, Logan Mitchell, would develop a crush on my best friend? Yep. That's right I have had a crush on Kendall Knight since we were 8. I hadn't really realized that I had a crush on him until I had gotten beaten up by all the girls at that lecture by that one author, whose name I forgot. Ever since then, I had not been able to take my eyes off of Kendall. Too bad Kendall is with Jo. Too bad Kendall was completely 100% straight.

Hey Logan, what you doing." I jumped when I heard Kendall's voice. He had come up behind me. "I'm watching New Moon." I answered in a shaky voice. Kendall sighed and looked a little sadder than usual when he flopped down on the couch next to me. "What's wrong, Kendall?" I asked, concerned. I have never seen him like this. "I'm just having problems with Jo." he answered. I felt my heart flutter at these words. Maybe I may have a chance. _'Yea right. Kendall is straight remember.' _That little voice was starting to get annoying. '_Shut up!'_ I told it mentally. "What?" Kendall asked. Whoops maybe I didn't say that mentally. "Nothing." I told him, shrugging. "Well I need to talk to you…." Kendall's sentence was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing.

"Hello?" Kendall answered a little frown on his face. There was a pause as the person on the other end said something. "He did what!" Kendall sounded shocked. Then he smirked, which made me laugh. "Ok, Kelly. I'll get them there. See you soon." And with that Kendall hung up. "Hey Logie," Kendall started, using the nickname that only he is allowed to use. "Do you know where Carlos and James are? We are needed at the studio. Gustavo "accidentally" broke the "Any Kind of Guy" demo and needs us to record it again." he finished, rolling his eyes. "Yea. They are by the pool. Let's go!" I said. I got off the couch and headed toward the elevator.

While in the elevator, I glanced at Kendall. " What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"We'll talk later." came the response.

**So that's it for today. Reviewing would be nice not necessary though. ****J**


	2. Kendall: How I feel

**Ok. So I got some comments on the first chapter. One that caught my eye said that they didn't like the name Jo. They said it sounded like a guy and I just wanted to say that I totally, completely, 100%, agree. But since Jo is the name of Kendall's girlfriend on the show, then it shall be in this fan fic. Unless you haven't already figured out I like Kendall the most out of all 4 guys. So yea. **

**Also I would like to explain the next two chapters. One chapter will be the song in Kendall's P.O.V. The other one will be the song in Logan's P.O.V. Oh and one more thing, this fanfic came after Big Time Dance.**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the characters or any of the songs used in this fanfic.**

**Hope you like long chapters cause the next two will be long.**

"Talking" 'texting' "_little voice" 'singing'_

**Now on with the story.**

Kendall P.O.V.

As me and Logan walked to the pool, Logan kept asking me what I wanted to talk about. Everytime my answer was the same. I almost told him everything.. 5 times.

"_Just tell him!"_ That little voice in my head was starting to get on my nerves. I wanted to tell him. I wanted to turn towards him and look deep into his beautiful chocolate eyes and tell about how Jo and I had broken up.

How I hated fighting with her and ended it.

How I broke up with her to get together with him. O.k. Now I know that it sounds stupid, but I hadn't told him cause I was afraid of rejection. That's right. I, Kendall Knight was scared of rejection.

The real reason I hadn't asked Jo to the school dance was cause I was hoping to ask Logan. Then Logan told me about how he was trying to ask Camille and so I told Jo that I hadn't asked cause I already thought we were together. That's how I hid how hurt I was about Logan.

Thinking about Jo reminded me of our fight. She ended up running away. I hope she's O.K. " Kendall, we're here." Logan's voice brought me back. " I'm so sorry." Logan said, sounding sad. I must have looked confused cause then he pointed at Carlos… sitting by the pool… talking and flirting with…Jo!

"_Wow! You must have sucked as a boyfriend, she go over you that fast." _The little voice was practically taunting me. That was it!

"Carlos, James. Come on we gotta go record." I yelled. Carlos looked up and walked over looking sheepish. James looked up from his spot by the Jennifers. He opened his mouth to say something, took one look at my face, and changed his mind. Once he got over to us, we had our usual fight over who would drive.

Logan won for the first time ever, so I called shotgun and the other two got the back. While we were driving I noticed Logan shooting glances at me. When he saw me looking at him, he blushed bright red and looked away. I turned towards my window and the car filled with an awkward silence.

After a while, James asked what we were gonna record. "Any Kind of Guy." me and Logan told him, at the same time. I didn't look back at him or Carlos because I knew that the back of the car looked exactly like the front of the car. Our car was filled with blushing boys and an awkward silence.

Finally, after what felt like years, we got to the studio. "Dogs, where have you been? Griffin is gonna be here any minute."

I couldn't believe he had the nerve to yell at us when he was the one who sat on the demo in the first place. Sometimes, I just can't figure him out.

"Uh, Gustavo? Why don't you just play the demo for Griffin?" James asked. Before Gustavo could answer, I jumped in. "Because he sat on it, James." I said, while listening to Logan have a "cough" attack. I could here him laughing. , though.

"Kelly, do we have the warm pants for Griffin yet? You know he loves warm pants." Gustavo said, looking embarrassed.

"They're right here, Gustavo." Kelly said, sounding irritated. "Great." Gustavo said, taking no notice to the irritated tone in her voice.

Suddenly, my pocket started to vibrate. I pulled my phone out, secretly, and looked at the text. It was from Logan.

'U think he would look b4 he sat.' I laughed and texted back. 'I no rite.' His response came fast, considering it was Logan.

'Wat happened btween u and Jo. Y wuz she flirting with Carlos?' I answered a little slower than last time. 'It's part of the talk we r having l8r.' I sent it, then turned off my phone. Partly because I didn't want to answer anymore questions Logan might have and partly because I didn't want Gustavo to be as pissed as he was last time we had our phones at rehearsal.

Last time he took all our phones and didn't give them back for 3 weeks. I almost got a new one. "O.k. guys. Griffin will be here soon, so why don't you get into the studio and we will tell you when to start." Kelly said. We had to dance to the song too, so we all got ready for the beginning of it. Soon the song started playing. James started his part first.

'_Here I amThere you areWhy does it seem so farNext to you is where I should be Something IWant so badKnow what's inside your headMaybe I could see what you see'_

Then Logan started his part._Gotta keep on believingThat everything takes timeI'll make up any reasonTo make you mine'_

The whole time he sang, I saw him staring at me. Just like in the car, when he saw me watching him, he blushed and turned away._'If you're staying or leavingI'll follow your leadSo why keep pretendingOpen your eyesI can be what you need'_

That's where we all started singing. I looked over at Logan for this part._'Any kind of guy you want, girlThat's the guy I'll beTurn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)'_

Here, Logan did a cartwheel._'Any kind of guy you want, girlYou know I'll agreeTurn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)' _Then James did his cartwheel._'Any kind, any kindAny kind of guy you wantYou decideChange your mindI will be thereWon't you tryOne more tryBe my any kind of girlYou decideIt's alrightI will be there'_

Then Carlos started his part.

'_You seem so hard to knowSay goodbye, say helloThen you say that it's time to go Changing my point of viewEveryday something newAnything to get next to you'_

Finally, it was time for my part. In this part I had to talk to Logan. _'Gotta keep on believingThat everything takes timeI'll make up any reasonTo make you mineIf you're staying or leavingI'll follow your leadSo why keep pretendingOpen your eyesI can be what you need'_

Wow! I felt total sparks between me and Logan while we repeated the chorus. We just couldn't stop staring, Then the bridge came. I started it off.

'_Let me know if I'm getting through'_

Then Logan took over.

'_Making you understand'_

Then it was James.

'_If it's wrong I'll try something new'_

And finally it was James and Carlos singing together.

'_Don't look awayCause I'm here to stayIf it's a gameThen I'm gonna play.' _

That's when James and I helped Logan do his flip. The reason I volunteered to help with the flip was because it was an excuse to hold his hand. Anyway, after the flip, we sang the chorus again. Finally the song ended…with me staring into Logan's eyes. Just then I forgot that James and Carlos were in the room. I forgot that Griffin and Gustavo were watching. I didn't care what any one said.

I just stood there and stared into my best friends eyes. Finally. He dropped his eyes to the floor, blushing, and I turned towards Gustavo. But when Gustavo was talking, I wasn't thinking about what he was saying. All I could think was "_WOW!"_

**That's it for this chapter. Before I go, I would love to ask you all a huge favor. I have a dare going with my brother so that I can prove I know everything about Big Time rush and so he is gonna ask a bunch of different questions about every episode made so far. I would appreciate some help from you guys. Just P.M. me and ask any question from any episode and I will P.M. you back my answer. Help as much as you can. I really want to prove my brother wrong. Once again, reviewing is not necessary, but it is appreciated. Thanks for everything guys! Bye.**


	3. Logan: The calm before the talk

**So I lied to you guys. This is Logan's P.O.V after they recorded the song. So yea. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story so far. Oh and I'm still in that contest with my brother so any questions are welcomed and wanted and needed. So please look into the kindness of your hearts and P.M. me some questions. The contest takes place on the 4****th**** of September. I'll try to update as soon as I can. It will be sometime after Friday though so yea. Remember:**

"Talking" 'Singing' _"thinking"_

**I don't own BTR or the Taylor Swift song Mine that is kinda used in this chapter.**

Logan's P.O.V

When the music stopped, I found myself staring into Kendall's eyes. Griffin was talking, but we didn't drop our stares. We just kept looking into each other's eyes. Finally I dropped my eyes to the floor. I could feel a blush creeping up on my cheeks. I heard Gustavo talking to us, but I couldn't concentrate. All I could think was _"Wow!"_

"So dogs, you can go." I barely heard Gustavo say. I cheered and followed the guys out the door towards home.

*Time Jump- that night*

Kendall and I lay in bed in our room. I was sitting thinking about random things and Kendall was singing along to his Ipod. Suddenly, he started to sing Taylor Swift's new song.

' I say 'Can you believe it?As we're lying on a couch And I can see itYes yes I can see it now'

I started to sing along with him.

'Do you remember we were sitting there about the waterYou put your arm around me for the first timeYou made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughterYou are the best thing that's ever been mine'

I looked over. "Kendall, can we have that talk now?"

He sat up "Sure Logie."

**Sorry for the short chapter. Next time they will have the talk. You guys should check out the song I used. It's called "Mine" by Taylor Swift and it is currently one of my fav songs by her or any other artists at this point. I think you should listen to it. It's in itunes. I don't know if its on you tube yet. So I'll see you guys in a week. I didn't put the full song up cause I didn't want to type it all out so just imagine Kendall taking the earbuds out to talk. O.k. that's it see you guys in a week.**


	4. Kendall: The Talk FAIL!

**O.k. I feel bad cause I lied again. It will take a while until I put their talk into the story. So Yea. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, but I wish I did! Oh and I don't own any songs used in this fanfic. I do own the plot and idea.**

Kendall P.O.V

I was sitting singing along to my ipod when Mine by Taylor Swift came on.

'_You were in college working part time waiting tables. Left a small town, never looked back. I was a flight risk with a fear of falling. Wondering why we bothered with love if it never lasts.'_

I started to sing along.

'_I say can you believe it. As we're lying on the couch. The moment I could see it. Yes, Yes, I can see it now.'_

I could tell Logan was surprised when he heard it, but I thought is was a good song to describe me right now. Then Logan took me by surprise and started to sing along.

'_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me ffor the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine.'_

We fell on my bed, laughing(1). He looked at me and mouthed my name. I took my earphones out. "Kendall, can we have that talk now." Crap. I had forgotten that I told him we would talk tonight. "Sure Logie. I…." Carlos burst through the door. "Kendall, we need your help." he said.

"With what?" I asked, sounding irritated. " James got stuck in the slide again and I can't pull him out." he whined. I sighed. "I'll be right back." I told Logan, smiling at him so that he knew I felt bad about leaving the sentence unfinished.

I went out to the living room and saw that Carlos had also flooded the kitchen. By the time I had gotten James out of the slide and cleaned up their mess, Logan had fallen asleep. I walked in and saw him snuggled up with the pillows and blankets on my bed. I sighed and went over to his bed to sleep. "Goodnight Logie." I whispered before I fell asleep.

**1. They were jumping on the bed and singing. (Don't act like you don't do it;)**

**Anyway that's the chapter. Sorry it's kinda short. I had planned to make it longer. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Thanks. Reviews our wanted but not required.**


	5. Logan: Corey?

**Big Time Concert was on Friday. Who watched it and what did you like or hate about it. I liked the concert at the end, but I didn't really like the kiss between Kendall and Jo. Now that I have tried to connect with you I have some things to tell you about the story. You guys are gonna hate me for this. I have decided to add a bad guy. His name is Corey and he looks a lot like Jesse McCartney. It's not cause I hate Jesse McCartney, its cause I was staring at his pic when I wrote this. So don't get all pissy with me. Anyway on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze kein BTR oder die Songs in dieser Fanfic verwendet. Aber ich weiß selbst die Idee und Corey!**

**Here is the translation for those of you that don't speak German:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or the songs used in this fanfic. But I do own the idea and Corey!**

**Thanks.**

Logan P.O.V

When I woke up, I found myself tangled up in Kendall's blankets. Embarrassed, I sat up and looked around. He was sleeping in my bed. He looked so cute asleep. All of a sudden, Kendall's eyes opened

"Hey Logan." he said, sounding tired. "Hey." I said. He laughed at my limited vocabulary. "So, you want breakfast?" he asked. "Yea, that'd be nice." I said. He got up and walked toward the kitchen. "I was thinking that I would make some French Toast and then we can go to the pool and hang out until its time to do harmonies." he said, while taking everything he needed for French Toast out.

I opened my mouth to say that it sounded like a plan, but I was cut off by Carlos and James entering the room and Carlos yelling "Did I hear French Toast?" "Yea." Kendall answered, staring at me. "Cool. We were gonna hit the mall today after breakfast, care to join?" James asked. " No thanks. Logan and I are going to the pool." Kendall said, smiling at me. "O.k. That's fine with me." James said looking at Carlos.

"Do we have strawberries, sugar, and syrup?" Carlos asked. I looked through the fridge and the cabinets. " Yes, yes, and no." I answered. " But I need my syrup!" Carlos said, whining. "I'll go get you some." I volunteered. "O.k. But don't forget your phone." Kendall said. "O.K. Dad." I said, teasing him. " Don't be that way Logie. You know I care about you like a brother." Kendall said. All I heard was I care about you.

"O.K. Let me go grab it." I said to him. I walked into the room and took a few deep breaths to center myself. Once I made sure I wasn't blushing, I grabbed my phone and headed out. "I should be back soon." I called to the guys. Then I walked out of the apartment. Now I don't know about anyone else, but I for one hate hallways. So I walked as fast as I could to the elevators. When I finally got out of the Palm Woods, I started walking towards the store. After a few blocks, I felt like someone was watching me. So I turned around and saw a guy about my age. He had dark brown hair that almost looked black and it was short. He had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen, of course they weren't as beautiful as Kendall's green ones. He was wearing a blue sweater with black sweatpants that he had been pushing down so that the top of his underwear was showing. All and all he was hot, but not as hot as Kendall.

He didn't seem to be interested in me so I kept walking. But I still got the sense he was following me. So I turned around and caught him off guard. "Dude, what's your problem?" I asked.

**Who is the guy following Logan? Will Carlos ever get his syrup? Will Kendall and Logan ever get to have their talk? Why am I asking you guys these questions? Find out next chapter. Before I go I have one question. Jarlos, Yay or Nay. Answer in your review please. Once again reviews are wanted, but not required.**


	6. Logan: Stalker Revealed

**O.k. So first of all I got a few comments and there will be Jarlos in this story! Yay! So I know those of you with phenomenal attention spans don't need to know who the stalker is. But for those of us that don't, on to the story. Oh and this is the only chapter that has a characters P.O.V twice in a row.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or the songs used in this fanfic. If I did there would be no Jo, Camille, or Stephanie. It would just be four gay boys. I will own them one day though and it will have all my great ideas like this plot and Corey!**

_*Flashback* _

_I turned around and caught him off guard. "Dude, what's your problem?" I asked_.

Logan's P.O.V continued:

He looked a little startled at being caught. "I'm sorry, I saw you earlier and I noticed that you had the most beautiful brown eyes ever." he said. Now it was my turn to look startled. "Uh. Thanks, I guess." I said, blushing. "I have to go." I quickly turned around and walked to the store. I bought Carlos his syrup and walked out of the store. I still felt like that guy was watching me, so I looked around and pulled the hood up on my hoodie. I turned around and saw the guy still watching me.

"Dude, why the hell are you still following me?" I asked, sounding kinda annoyed. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm Corey." he said. "Hi Corey, I'm Logan. Now I'm a rush so could you just…." Corey burst into tears. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked, concerned. "Well you just remind me a lot of my ex. And he kicked me out of the house and I have nowhere to go and I kinda miss him. So I guess I'm just following you like a creeper so that I could feel excepted again…." Corey's voice kinda trailed into rambling. "Hey, if you stop talking then maybe you can come crash with me and my friends." I said to him. "Really?" he asked, looking up. I could see that he had been crying.

"Yea. Just let me make sure its fine with my friends." I said.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Kendall's number. He picked up on the third ring. "Logan? Where are you? Are you ok? Carlos is getting antsy." "Hey Kendall. I'm fine and I'm almost back. Listen I have a friend that needs a place to crash. Do you think he can stay with us for a little while?" I asked. "I don't know Logie." He said. "Aww! Come on. He doesn't have anywhere else. And we have two extra rooms in the apartment. I mean with your mom and Katie back in Minnesota. Please for me?" I said, using my pleading puppy dog voice.

I heard him sigh. "Fine, but only for a few days." Kendall said. "O.k. Thanks Kendall. We'll be home soon." I said, hanging up quickly. " O.k. Corey, lets go." I said. He followed me back to the Palm Woods. "Thanks Logan. Your cool." he said. "Yea." I said, not really listening.

As soon as Corey and I walk in the room, Carlos tackles me. "Hey Logan, did you get my syrup." he said, not even seeing Corey. "Here take it." I said, shoving the bag into his hands. "Hey, whose this?" James asked. "Oh, guys this is Corey. He is gonna stay with us for awhile." I said. "Come on Corey. Your room's this way." He followed me to Katie's old room. Once inside, he took the backpack that he had off and tossed it onto the bed. "Once your unpacked, come out to the kitchen. We have French toast and syrup, strawberries, and powdered sugar…" He kissed me. I wanted to push him away put he was holding me to him. Finally we broke apart. "Thanks for letting me stay here Logan." he said. "No prob." I said, once I found my voice. Then I walked out as fast as I could. Once in the kitchen, I grabbed 3 pieces of French toast and doused them in syrup.

I ate slowly, then got up and went to change into my swimsuit so that I was ready for the pool later. "Aww! I like the blue ones." Kendall said from his bed. So I put the green ones back and went and grabbed the blue trunks. Then I turned to Kendall. "Hey, can I borrow a shirt, please. All of mine are dirty." I asked. "Sure. Take your pick." he said. So I walked over to his closet and pulled out a white muscle shirt. "Your gonna wear that?" Kendall asked with a smirk. "No. This is what your wearing." I said, tossing it to him. "Why? You want to see me in a muscle shirt?" Kendall asked, raising an eyebrow. "What N-n-no. I-I-It's just that you have two clean shirts and like you said I shouldn't wear muscle shirts." I said, a little nervous.

Then I pulled out his white t-shirt and walked to the bathroom and changed into the clothes. When I came out, Kendall had on my green trunks and his white muscle shirt. "You know those are mine right?" I asked. "Yea. I just thought that if you got to borrow something of mine, then I should wear something of yours." he said, blushing a little. "O.K." I said. "Lets go."

**End of scene. Lol. Isn't Logan nice. Taking a random person off the street and letting him live with him and his friends. Damn Corey kissing Logan. He's Kendall's. Anyway, tune in next time. The beginning of the next chapter is gonna be a surprise P.O.V! And then it will change to Kendall's like halfway through it. Anyway, my friend SmileyMoFo is updating soon. Hopefully. I suggest you go read her story, 365 letters, if you haven't all ready. Some updates, the talk will take place in two chapters. That's it for now. Ttyl. Bye**


	7. Kendall:The pool and a mistake

**Hola. O.k. so some changes. First of all I don't think Corey should be evil. I think he should just be a complication. I would love to thank Sexy-chan for this lovely idea. Second, I changed my mind the talk will be in 5 chapters. Oh, and I have that surprise P.O.V for you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR. Sorry**

**And the surprise P.O.V is *Drum Roll* CARLOS! *Random Cheering***

Carlos P.O.V

When Logan walked through the door, I tackled him to the ground. "Hey Logan, did you get my syrup?" I asked, sweetly. "Here, take it." he said, shoving the bag he was carrying in my hand. I squealed like a little kid at Christmas and got off of him. That's when I noticed the kid behind him. This guy kinda looked like a Jesse McCartney impersonator, only after he died his hair black. "Hey, whose this?" James asked. "Oh, guys this is Corey. He will be staying with us for a while." Logan said. Then he turned to Corey. " Come on Corey. Your room's this way."

The Corey guy kinda nodded in our direction and then followed Logan. Wow! This guy gave me the creeps. Like he was up to no good or had a problem. A big problem. I'm sure Kendall felt the same way about Corey cause his shoulders were all tense and I caught signs of anger and a hint of something like jealousy in his eyes. I shrugged the feeling off and went to eat my French toast.

*Time skip- 30 mins. Palm Woods Pool. Kendall P.O.V*

Logan and I were having fun by the pool. He was totally flirting with me and I was flirting back.. I teased him a lot, mostly about girls. I could tell he was gay ever since I had first met him so I liked to tease him about it. But then again I'm gay too so who am I to talk.

We mess around in the water a lot. Then Camille walks by and Logan turns to stare. I turn to and see Jo. Jo looks at me and then looks away. I can see tears in her eyes. I feel sorry for her, but at least she has her friend. Then I look back at Logan and see that he is staring at Jo too. I see a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

I laugh and splash him. "It looks like you got some competition!" I say, still laughing. His eyes sparkle. "Yea. You too." he says laughing along. I know that he knows that me and Jo broke up so I look at him and lift an eyebrow. "Oh, who?" I ask, innocently. "No one. Just forget it." He blushes and swims away.

I follow, cornering him by our chairs. I get really close to him. "So.. Whose my competition." I ask again, while leaning closer. We are almost kissing when Logan blurts out "I'm dating Corey!" I know I looked shocked and could feel my heart break. _'Oh No!"_

**Wow! We say the stupidest things in front of our loves. Who do you think the surprise P.O.V was? Anyway I know this is kinda boring and I promised better, but the next chapter will be amazing. I PROMISE! Review Please. Thanks.**


	8. Logan: What?

**O.k. I'm gonna clear some stuff up. First of all I can't wait for October 12th**** cause that's the day that the BTR CD comes out. YAY! Second of all Logan told Kendall that he was dating Corey cause he was nervous and wasn't thinking straight and ****Corey ****and ****dating**** were the first two words he thought of. Its not like we haven't ever said anything stupid in front of our crushes. Which brings me to my third thing, sorry about not updating Friday. This guy I like called me desperate and it made me depressed so I didn't have time. Last but not least I am updating cause I'm pissed at all the shit that's going on in my life, but I'm sure you guys don't care about that so….. On to the story!**

"talking" 'texting'_ 'singing'_

**Disclaimer: Alls I own is Corey and the idea otherwise it all belongs to Nick and the song used belongs to This Love! Oh and THE CITY **_**IS**_** OURS!(My Quote Of The Day ;)**

Logan's P.O.V

I saw the shock of what I said register on Kendall's face. "Your what!" "I'm dating Corey." I mumbled again. "When did this happen?" "Umm…. A few hours ago." I said, blushing. "Then why borrow my clothes? Why not his?" Wow! Kendall really did act like an older brother and an overprotective boyfriend. "Umm… He thought I would look better in your clothes." I must have looked suspicious. I am not good at lying. And Kendall knows it, but I have gotten better in the past few months so when Kendall looked convinced I said "I'm sorry, I should have told you guys as soon as it happened." I hung my head like I did something wrong.

"It's fine. I just kinda wished I knew before….. never mind." He said. I pulled out my phone and texted Corey **(Yes, Corey gave Logan his number.) **'Hey, can u do me a favor. Pretend we r dating so that Kendall doesn't figure out I lied.' His response came quickly. 'No prob. Ur kinda cute you know ;)' 'K. Thanks ttyl' I put my phone away and said to Kendall "You wanna swim again?" "Sure Logie. Wait am I still allowed to call you that?" he asks. "Yea totally. Your still the only one who calls me that." I answer, making him smile. So we got in the pool and we were having a splash fight and we got a tube. We kept flipping whoever was in the tube over and we were having a blast. Some creepy guy came up and asked me out, but I turned him down, Duh! Soon I got out of the pool and while Kendall went and flirt, I sat there reading and listening to my ipod. The song "Like A Million Lights" by This Love came on. It was a totally awesome song that Kendall had told me about. I started singing along. _'If I could start from the beginning, create the oceans and the cities. Life would shine with a million lights, illuminate the darkest nights. If I could start from the beginning.'_ Soon it was time to go though.

While in the elevator, I turned to Kendall and said "I had soo much fun today. Thanks Kendall." "Sure Logie, I had a blast. We should do it again." he said. I watched him carefully. When we got to the room, Corey came up to me and we hugged. I saw Kendall kinda awkwardly walk to our room and I heard him say something like "I'm gonna change." Then Corey and I were alone. "Hey Logan. Can you come in my room, we gotta talk in private." "Ok." I followed Corey to his room and he shut the door. "Logan, I have to tell you something. I'm…"

**OMG! I'm evil! What do think Corey is gonna say. I'll give you a small hint. It's one of the surprises I talked about. :D Okay, BTR's cd comes out Oct. 12. That's 30 days away! Yay! Whose gonna buy it. I had originally planned to make Kendall angrier in this chapter, but that didn't really work without blowing his cover. In fact the beginning was the hardest to write. Oh and the stuff I wrote about Logan and Kendall in the pool actually happened to me and my friend once. Yes even the creepy guy asking me out. Anyway review please and please check out both the song used in this fic and the channel of this guy on you tube. His channel is called TylerWardMusic and he is the best damn singer ever. Check out his version of Taylor Swift's Mine and his version of Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. You can even find him on Itunes so check him and his friend Julia Sheer (check out her Mine video too!) They are both amazing. Okay so I'm done. Review please. ****:)**


	9. Kendall: What's going on in there?

**Now before we start I just want you to know that you guys will think I'm an evil bitch when we do start. OK. Lets get started**

**Disclaimer: Do you see Kendall with Jo? Carlos with Stephanie or the Jennifers? Do you see Logan with Camilla? Is their a guy named Corey in the show? Does Taylor Swift ever sing on the show? If you answered yes to the first 3 questions and no to the last 2 then you know that I DON'T own Big Time Rush. I also don't own the videos mentioned. But I do own Corey. Not really an improvement though.**

Kendall's P.O.V

I felt kinda awkward being around Logan and Corey. I mean I know that everyone gets awkward around their crush if they're dating someone else. As soon as I went into my room, I took out a computer and went on you tube to watch four music videos. The first one was John Mayer's edge of desire(**1**). It was really good. One day I want to do a cover of that with Logan.(**LOL! They already have.**)

The second and third ones where covers of the song Mine by Taylor Swift. One was done by a girl named Julia Sheer and the other one a guy called Tyler Ward. They were really good.

The last one I looked up was the music video for Mine. I liked the plot and it was really good. After those four, I listened to Wouldn't Change a Thing from Camp Rock 2.(**2**) My favorite part of that song was the chorus. It was really good. Finally I searched the web for a while. That's when I heard the voices. Logan and I had a room right next door to Corey so I could hear them talking. I heard Corey say something that was muffled. Then I heard Logan ask "When did this happen." Then they went back to whispering. I heard something about Corey's ex-boyfriend but then it went kinda quiet. Then Logan said kinda loud-ish "Well I can't." Then Corey was begging for something. Asking for a favor.

Finally Logan shouted "Fine. I'll do it." Then there was a pause while he hugged Corey, or that's what I thought he did. Then I heard the door open and quickly went back and watched the videos again. Then Logan walked in the room. He sat and watched me watch the videos. Then he said "You heard that, didn't you?" I sighed. "Yea. But I didn't hear what it was about. What happened?" "Well, Corey just told me that….."

**So you don't get to hear Corey tell Logan, but you do get to hear Logan tell Kendall. I'll update soon. I promise. Maybe later tonight. I don't know. And yes I do know you guys must hate me for this which is why I'll update as soon as possible. Now, before I forget:**

**1. Have you seen their cover for Edge of Desire. It is really good and Carlos is in the back do funny things. I think you guys would like it.**

**2. This is the play list that I was listening to on you tube while I wrote this chapter. And my friend got me stuck on the Wouldn't Change a Thing song. She was blasting it on her speakers over and over last time I hung out with her which was after school yesterday. So now I'm stuck on it. But all the songs used in this one were off of that play list that I was listening to so yea. **

**Oh! Can you guys please check out my fiction press. I wrote some poems and I want to know how they are. Thanks! Here's my user name- DramaQueen109.**

**Review please!**


	10. Logan: Corey's secret

**Fragment (consider revising) Now for that update I promised. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but Corey and the plot.**

Logan P.O.V

Today was getting worse and worse. First I tell Kendall that I'm dating Corey, then I argue with Corey, then I forget that Kendall can hear some of what we are saying, and now I have to tell Kendall what we were fighting about.

"Well, Corey just told me that he's pregnant." Kendall stood there. Then he started to laugh. "You're kidding right?" he asked. Then he saw my expression. " How? I thought about keeping it a secret, but I think Kendall should know. "Uhhh… He has this thing where there's like a 1 in 10,000,000,000,000,000 chance that a guy gets pregnant. Soo….. Yea." I felt like I was violating Corey's trust. But Kendall wasn't gonna tell anyone, right? Kendall had this shocked look on his face like he couldn't believe it. I couldn't blame him. I had had a similar expression on my face when Corey had first told me. "I-I-Is it y-y-yours?" he asked still sounding shocked. "No! It was his ex boyfriend's. It's why he kicked Corey out." I explained, feeling sorry for poor Corey. Kendall was still silent. "Kendall, are you ok." I asked.

That's when the front door opened and Carlos walked in yelling "What's for dinner? Cause we were thinking Chinese and then we can watch Grown-ups." Kendall found his voice. "Sounds like a plan. You guys order. You know what we want. Don't forget to ask Corey what he wants though." Then Carlos's called out "O.K. Dad- I mean Kendall." Then I heard him and James cracking up. Kendall cracked a smile for the first time since the pool. He thought it was funny how we were always teasing him for acting like a dad.

Then he turned to me and said quietly "Let's forget about it for now, o.k." "Sure. Now let's get out there so that they don't come looking for us." And with that I left the room. When we got out there, James and Carlos were arguing over who was going to call and who would pay. "How about Carlos calls and I'll pay." Kendall said, just to get them to stop." "Fine." James said. So Carlos called and ordered, then we watched some TV. until the delivery guy got there. After we got the food and everyone got what they wanted, we put the movie in and forgot about everything, just like Kendall suggested.

About halfway through the movie, Corey put his arm around me. This was his subtle hint that I was leaning to close to Kendall and that I was basically his right now. I put my head on his shoulder, which was my way of telling him that I understood. I could feel everyone's eyes on us for a few seconds, but then they went back to the movie. Well James and Carlos did. Kendall kept staring at us. It got kinda uncomfortable for me. So I nestled closer to Corey and he looked down and smiled at me. I smiled back. Then we settled down for the rest of the movie. We both winced at the same time when the arrow landed in the one guys foot in the middle and we both laughed when the grown ups peed in the pool and made dark blue spots and all the kids ran out screaming. In my opinion the movie went by way too fast. Mostly because it was a normal night with 5 friends, 2 supposedly, but not really, dating and 4 best friends. "O.k. guys. It's time for bed. Corey, I believe you know where your room is. First one to their room gets the last fortune cookie. On your marks, get set, GO!" We all took off and once we got to our rooms we said done. Carlos was first, then me, then Kendall, fourth was Corey and James was last as always. When we were ready for bed, I remembered that I was still wearing Kendall's shirt. No wonder he was smirking at me the whole time I got ready. I hadn't realized this at first because I always keep on whatever shirt I was wearing that day and I'll put on my pajama pants. Obviously, Kendall knew that I had figured it out because he said "I expect that back in the morning, first thing you wake up." "Ok. I guess I'll go around shirtless tomorrow." I replied. He laughed. "Yea, I guess you will. Goodnight Logie." "Night Kendall." And with that I fell asleep.

**So I know that isn't much of an MPREG but that's it. I would like to thank Sexy-Chan for the Corey idea. What I think I'll do is that when Kendall and Logan finally have the talk, and I don't know when that'll happen, they will get together and maybe adopt the baby or babies. I don't really know. I haven't decided yet. So any suggestions would be a big help. Review please.**


	11. Kendall: Laundry day

**This week can't get any worse. I'm so sorry for not updating. Been kinda busy. Who saw the "Til I Forget About You" music video? Who liked it?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.**

Kendall P.O.V

Ok. I'll admit that I was still in shock. You would be to if you had heard that your best friend's boyfriend was pregnant. Even the next day you would still be shocked. But when I woke up, even though I was still wondering about it, all I could think about is that today was laundry day.

So when Logan finally woke up, I gave him a look and said "O.k. Take the shirt off and throw it over." His face was priceless. He looked shocked. "I thought you were joking." "Nope." I gave him a really big smile. Sighing, Logan took of the shirt. "I call dibs on laundry then." He said. I sighed and said "Fine!" Then I smirked. "Can I help you do it?" I give him my puppy dog eyes which made him laugh. "Sure. I would love some help with it. It's a lot of work by my self." " O.k. Let's go." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the laundry room with me.

He was laughing. "Kendall, what about my clothes?" I pouted. "Fine." So I waited while he went to get all his clothes. Finally he came back down. "Finally, what took you so long. I was beginning to think that you had forgotten about me, Logie." I tried my best to look hurt. Apparently it worked. Logan looked at me and said "I could never forget about you, Kendall."

Then he blushed and grabbed a bunch of clothes and said "Do you want to play the usual game?" Our usual game was basically basketball and baseball mixed together. Someone would throw the ball and the other person would catch it and then proceed to shoot a basket.

"Sure. I call pitcher." So I went over to the basket of clothes and Logan went towards the washer, but stopped three feet away. "O.k. Here it is. The first pitch." I always did the commentary. "He winds up and the pitch." I throw the was of clothes at Logan and he caught them and tossed it into the washer. "Score. 10 points. And the crowd goes wild." I joked. Logan smiled. "Now it's my turn to pitch." He said, grabbing the clothes out of my hands. "So…" I said, while he got set up. "How far along is Corey?"

Logan blushed. "He said 13 weeks. He gets to figure out the gender today." He kinda drifted off. So I said "Here's the windup and… the pitch." Logan smiled and tossed the clothes at me. I shot them in, then said "I like the new song. It's so much fun." "Yea. It's cool." He answered. In fact I thought that the song was the best to describe my life. The love of my life is basically with someone else and I'm trying to get over him, but I can't. Ironic right?

I went over to where Logan was putting the detergent into the washer and waited 'til he closed the top. Then I jumped up and sat there, bored out of my mind. "So any other good songs right now, Kendall?" Logan asked, coming to sit by me. "Well anything by Cobra Starship and I really like 'God Bless The Broken Road' by Rascal Flatts." I said. "Those are good songs. What about T.V.?" He asked, really interested. "Umm. I like CSI, but I always have." I answered. "Yea. That's right, you like Greg. Especially how scientific he is. What'd you think of the Justin Bieber episode?" "I liked it. He isn't that bad an actor. But it also stunk cause he killed a hobo and then tried to blow up Greg and a bunch of other people." Then a miracle happened. Logan leaned in and kissed me. We sat there until the washer finished. Then we broke apart.

"Oh shit! We should not have done that!" I started freaking out. What if Corey found out. He was freakin' pregnant. His first boyfriend dumped him and the next one just kissed me. Logan looked scared. "Don't tell Corey. I didn't mean too!" Just then Corey walked down. "Hey Logan. It's time to go." "Ok. Kendall can you finish down here. I gotta be there with him." He asked, biting his bottom lip. "It's no problem. Just tell me what it is. And don't forget that tonight's movie night. It's your turn to choose." I told him. "Ok. I'll see you later. Bye" And with that Logan grabbed Corey and they ran out.

**Aww! That was cute. What movie should they watch? I hope that the week is accurate. I got it off of Google. Did you like it? Comment please. Loves ya guys. 3 **


	12. Logan: The Babies

**Another chapter for you guys. Now let's find out the gender of the babies.**

**Disclaimer: I own them….. In my dreams :P**

Logan's P.O.V

I can't believe that I just kissed Kendall. We were just talking about the songs and shows that he liked, which I like too. And then I just leaned over and kissed him. For 3 minutes. Now I have to hang with Corey and act like it never happened. I can't just ditch him like that jerk of an ex-boyfriend. Now here I am sitting here in the doctor's office waiting for Corey to be called for his sonogram. "Corey Smith." The nurse called. Corey and I stood up and went with her. She smiled, sweetly. We followed her to a room with a chair and a machine.

I helped Corey into the chair then sat in another one close by. "Ok. Corey have you done this before sweetie." The nurse asked. Corey shook his head yes. The nurse said "Ok. This'll be cold, Ok?" Corey just nodded again. The nurse put some gel on his stomach and then put this device **(Don't know what it's called, sorry!)** on top of it. Then she moved it around until she found these two shapes.

"There they are, Corey." She said. "They look healthy. Do you want to know the gender?" "Yes please." Corey said, softly. " Ok. This one on the right is a girl and this one over here is a boy." She said. Corey just nodded. I could see him crying. "O.k. You guys are done. I'll see you again in about a week Corey." The nurse said.

As we walked out I said "You could've told me that there were twins. Whatcha gonna call them?" "The girl's name is gonna be Sara and the boy's name will be Griffin." He said. I was helping him to the car when someone stepped in front of us. "Hey! Watch it. My boyfriend's pregnant here." I yelled at the guy. "I know." He said. Corey gasped then looked up.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" " I miss you, baby. And I have to know what we're having." The guy said, going toward Corey. Corey, who was still skinny by the way, hide behind me. "_We're_ not having anything. _Logan and I _are having a girl named Sara and a boy named Griffin." He said. " Like it or not, those babies are half me, not half _Logan._" My name sounded like a joke when he said it. I started to get worried so I whispered for Corey to get in the car. Once he was there, I turned to the guy and said "Leave us alone. Or me and my friends will find you. Now get out of here." The guy said " Fine." Then he went toward Corey and said "I'll see you later." Then he winked and walked away.

I quickly got in the car, started the engine and started to drive away. I looked at Corey and noticed that he was shaking. "Are you o.k. Don't worry. Me and the guys will keep you safe. Was that your ex?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. He nodded. After that we stayed silent until we got home.

As soon as we walked in, Kendall came and asked what the kids were. "One's a girl and the other's a boy. He's gonna name them Sara and Griffin. Listen." I took Kendall aside and told him everything. He looked at Corey and nodded. "Don't worry Logie. We'll keep you guys safe." And he walked away. I went and chose a movie to watch. "Let's watch Scooby Doo tonight." I said.

Carlos squealed with joy. He loved Scooby Doo. He went so far as to have a Scooby doll in his room. While he went to grab it and James and Corey went to get popcorn, I sat there with Kendall. It was kinda awkward. "Look, Logie…." He started. "I gotta go to the bathroom." I said, immediately springing up and practically running to the bathroom. I came out only when I knew Corey would be out there.

I got all cuddled up with him and dreaded the end of the movie when I would have to go to the room that Kendall and I share and talk to him about the kiss.

**That was crap. I'm sorry you had to read that. At least you know the names and genders of the kids. I think Corey's ex is kinda scary. I'm still not really sure where this is going, but I gotta pretty good idea. Anyway, tell me what you think. See ya.**


	13. Kendall: A Flashback

**I'm sick so I'm gonna update. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own…. Do care. **

_Kendall P.O.V_

I knew Logan was dreading the end of the movie as much as I was. I didn't want to talk about this afternoon anymore then he did. Soon the movie ended. When it was over, Carlos stretched and said "I think James and I are going to bed." Then he grabbed James' hand and dragged him to their room. I shuddered. I didn't even want to know what was gonna happen in there.

"I should head off too." Corey said. I nodded. I had been worried about him. Ever since he came home he had looked pale and sickly. Logan got up and asked "You ok? You look sick. Do you want me to help?", but Corey just waved it off. "I'm fine! You should go get some sleep. I'm just tired." And with that Corey got up and walked out of the room.

And just .like that I was stuck alone in the room with Logan. He opened his mouth to start talking, but I cut him off. "Logie can we just forget that this afternoon. I really don't want to talk about it." He gulped and nodded. "Do you need help with the dishes?" He asked and I looked at him. He looked so tired, like he was gonna just drop on the spot. "I'm good. Go get some rest." He nodded again and started to walk away. But before he was out of the room, he fell to the floor, exhausted. I sighed and went to pick him up.

"You know Logie, you need to stop eating junk. You're getting really heavy." I commented, making him laugh. His laugh made me grin. "I don't think you've done this since we were like 12." He said. "13." I automatically corrected. I had never forgotten that day.

_*Flashback*_

_Logan and I were hanging out in the park by the teeter totter. I dared him to jump from his side up into a nearby tree. It was a totally stupid dare, but we were 13._

_So I sat on my side of the teeter totter and Logan was lifted into the air. I was always a lot heavier then him. Anyway, once he was level with the tree branch, he jumped but missed. Worried, I got up to go check on him. _

"_Logie are you ok?" He didn't answer, just lay there trying to catch his breath. Then he tried to stand up and automatically fell back onto the floor, whimpering in pain. "I'll get you help, Logie. Don't worry." My mom was in the car waiting to pick us up, so I picked Logan up and carried towards my mom. When we got there, I laid him out on the back seat. Then I hopped in the front and told my mom to go to the hospital__. _

_Once there, we found out that my stupid dare caused him to break one leg, bruise 5 ribs, and fracture his arm. Later when they allowed visitors to go see him, his parents wouldn't let me into the room because it was all my fault. My mom started to argue that I was his best friend and they finally let me in. He looked horrible just lying there. "Logie? I'm so sorry this is all my fault." I started to cry. "Kendall, stop crying this is just as much as my fault as yours. Now stop crying." Then he laughed. "You look like shit!" he said. I laughed, glad that he wasn't mad at me. "Have you seen yourself?" I asked. He giggled. "You look beat, Logie. You should get some sleep." I said. He nodded already closing his eyes. _

"_I love you, Logie__. I promise I won't let anything hurt __you ever again." I whispered. I was shocked when I heard him say "I love you too, Kendall. I'm gonna hold you to that __promise." I thought he was asleep when I said that. But nope, now he was sleeping. I stood there for a while just watching him sleep. Then I turned and left._

_*End Flashback*_

I still felt guilty about that. Then I heard Logan call my name and realized that we were already at our room. I walked over to his side of the room and put him into bed and covered him up. "Go to sleep. We gotta cover a song tomorrow(**1**) and Gustavo wants us there early. You can bring Corey if you want." Logan nodded and then fell asleep. I was walking over to my side of the room when I heard him say "I love you, Kendall." I turned. " I love you too, Logie." Then I fell asleep.

**1. Good news! You guys get to chose the song, but not one of the ones in this fanfic were I have already written the lyrics. It can however be a band mentioned. You can either vote in your review or on my profile. Here are your choices:**

**A. Till I Forget about You by BTR**

**B. Edge of Desire by Logan Henderson and Kendall Schmidt (John Mayer)**

**C. I Kissed a Boy by Cobra Starship**

**D. Hollaback Boy by Cobra Starship**

**E. Bring It, Hot Mess, or Guilty Pleasure by Cobra Starship**

**F. Check yes Juliet by We the Kings**

**E will be split up into more on the poll. If you vote for one of those say E and then say 1,2,or 3. **

**Thanks guys. Please review.**


	14. Logan: Edge of Desire

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. I kinda got writer's block. It looks like a tie on the poll, but actually Edge of Desire won out. So I'm gonna do that. Anyway read, review, and have a very happy holiday.**

**I don't own. Please don't sue!**

Logan P.O.V.

I woke up and groaned. Gustavo wanted us to go to the studio and record a new song around nine. I looked at the clock. 8:30. I sat up and looked around. Kendall was passed out on his bed and if Kendall wasn't up, then I doubt the other 3 were up either. I got dressed really fast and went over to Kendall's bed and woke him up. He took a long time to wake up and when he finally did, he jumped out of bed and got dressed while I woke everyone else up too.

"Oh shit!" Carlos exclaimed when he woke up. "We're gonna be late. Gustavo's gonna be pissed." So everyone woke up, got dressed, grabbed one of the pieces of toast that I had toasted, and ran out the door and into the car. We didn't even fight about who got to drive. We just handed the keys to Carlos, because he can drive the fastest without getting in major trouble, and jumped in the car.

We were barely late when we got there, but nevertheless, Gustavo yelled at us for being late. "If you guys are late one more time, I swear I'm gonna…. Who's this" he asked, pointing to Corey. "This is our friend, Corey, and he is gonna watch our rehearsal today." Kendall said. Before Gustavo could respond, Kelly jumped in. "That's cool. Now, guys, today we are covering John Mayer's Edge of Desire. I was actually happy with the song choice. I looked at Kendall and saw that he was excited to. "We are gonna rock this!" he said. "Ok, go in the recording booth and we'll tell you when to start." Kelly said, smiling at us.

In the booth we got into our usual positions. Carlos next to Kendall, Kendall next to me , and me next to James. We got ready to start singing. Then, we heard the music start drifting through the speakers. Taking a deep breathe, I looked down at the sheet music that Gustavo had handed us. Kendall started the song.

_Young and full of runningTell me where's that taking me?Just a great figure 8 or a tiny infinity_

_Love is really nothingBut a dream that keeps waking me_

_For all of my tryingYou still end up dyingHow can it be?Don't say a word, just come over and lie here with me'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I seeI want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believeThere I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about meSo young and full of running, all the way to the edge of desireSteady my breathing, silently screaming,"I have to have you now"Wired and I'm tiredThink I'll sleep in my clothes on the floorMaybe this mattress will spin on its axis and find me on yoursDon't say a word just come over and lie here with me'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I seeI want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believeThere I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about meDon't say a word just come over and lie here with me'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I seeI want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believeThere I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me _When the song ended, I saw Kelly standing and heard Gustavo say we could go but all I could think about was Kendall and Corey. And one question kept bugging me.

What had I gotten into?


	15. Kendall: Feelings

**All I can say is MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone but Corey.**

Kendall P.O.V

After the song was over, I looked over at Logan. He had the look on his face that he got whenever he was thinking about something. It was so cute.

"Dude, Kendall, are you coming?" Carlos asked, looking worried.

"Yea, I'm coming!" I yelled, running after them.

"So Corey, what did you think?" James asked.

"You guys were pretty good. I would definitely buy that song." He said, sounding happy.

Logan looked at me and then smiled and threw his arm around Corey. My fists curled into fists and I had to talk to myself and make sure that I didn't punch Corey or, even worse, Logan.

"Hey Kendall, are you gonna drive or am I?" James asked.

I grabbed the keys from him. "I'll drive." I stated, stalking away.

James caught up to me though and stopped me.  
"Dude, what's going on. And don't tell me it's nothing." He said. "Your my best friend. Tell me what's bugging you. Please."

I didn't say anything but it didn't make a difference. James followed my eyes and saw Logan and Corey.

"Is it Corey? Or Logan? Come on buddy. Which one's bugging you?" he asked.

"Corey. He bugs the hell outta me cause he has the one thing that I don't." I said and I felt the tears start welling up in my eyes.

James started to comfort me but I pushed past him and got in the driver's seat. I saw James whisper to Carlos and watched Carlos nod and walk toward the back of the car. James sat in the passenger seat and Carlos sat in the seat behind James.

When Logan and Corey got in the car, they sat behind me and I couldn't see them.

"So are we gonna watch the hockey game tonight, Kendall?" James asked.

I nodded even though I was in no mood for hockey.

As soon as we got home, I mumbled something about a stomachache and went to my room. I lied down on the bed and just let the tears come. I heard Logan say something about checking on me and James tell him to leave me alone.

And then Logan was waking me up.

"Kendall, are you o.k.? You were like screaming in your sleep." He said, sounding kinda worried.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare." And it scared the hell outta me. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Around midnight." He answered, crawling back over to his bed.

"Holy shit. I missed the game. Who won?"

He chuckled at that. "Don't worry. We won. Is your stomach better?" he sounded really worried.

"Not really. But it's fine for now. I'll talk to you in the morning." I said, rolling over to face the wall.

"Okay, 'night." He said. I heard him roll over to face the other wall.

I listened to his breathing until it slowed down and he was asleep. Then I got up and went to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror, I couldn't even tell that it was me looking back.

I was really pale and there were big shadows under my eyes and I looked kinda skinnier but not much.

I looked around and found what I had been looking for. A razor. I picked it up and carefully raked it across my skin. I watched the blood flow and pool. Finally I got a towel and wrapped it around my wrist. Then after I cleaned up a bit, I walked into the room and fell asleep.

**O.k. That's it for now. I hope Kendall wasn't to OOC. I just kinda thought that he could be the emotional one for once. I'm gonna try to update soon. Please read and review. Cuz right now it's 1:00 in the morning and I practically stayed up all night with an ipod, a t.v., and my new laptop typing this story so you'd have a story as a late Christmas present. So the least you can do is review. **

**Anyway I'm kinda pissed off at one of my readers. I hate non positive comments so please don't leave any.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	16. Logan: Sick?

**Haha! So I'm headed to Vegas for a week and I thought I would write another chapter before I go because I can't bring my laptop and I won't be able to use the computer there. So here's your new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own and if I said that I didn't care I would be LYING!**

Logan P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of puking. At first I shrugged it off thinking that it was Corey but when I rolled over, I saw that Kendall was gone. I got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom.

"Kendall," I called. "Is that you?"

I heard more puking and then I heard him say "Yea." His voice sounded really hoarse.

"Are you ok? Do you need medicine? Can I come in?" I heard him sigh.

"Yea. O.k." He said.

I walked in and immediately wished that I hadn't. Puke was all over the sinks and the toilet. And there was blood on the floor and on the toilet. That's when I saw it. A cut that looked like it was from a razor on his wrist.

"Kendall, what's been going on with you? Is there something I can do?" I asked.

"Yea. You can go call the doctor and then drive me to the hospital. Oh and can you wake up James and Carlos too?" He asked, his voice cold.

"Yea, I'll go do that now." I said, turning and leaving the room.

After I called the doctor to tell him that we were coming in and got James and Carlos up and told them about Kendall, I got a blanket from my bed. Then I went into the kitchen and got a paper bag and covered the bottom with scrunched up old newspaper. I handed that to James and told him to put it in the passenger seat.

Then I walked back into the bathroom with the blanket.

"Come on Kendall. It's time to go to the doctor." I said, wrapping him in the blanket.

He nodded and followed me out the door and down to the car. Once I made sure he was comfortable in the passenger seat, I got in the car and started the engine.

Carlos and James were really quiet in the backseat and when I turned around to back up, I saw that James' hair was even more messed up then before and that they were blushing. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind of the image. Instead I turned to talking to Kendall.

"Do you have a fever?"

"Yea, but it's not a high fever."

"What time did you first start throwing up?"

"It started at about five in the morning."

"Did you cut yourself last night or this morning."

He sighed. "Do we really have to talk about this Logie?"

It was my turn to sigh. "I guess not. Just be warned that the doctor might ask you the same questions."

He nodded and closed his eyes. I let him sleep. He needed it.

**O.k., O.k. I know I didn't tell you that Kendall was sick. So sue me. But anyways…..Oh noes! What's wrong with Kendall? I guess you gotta find out next week. See you when I get back. Peace, Love, Bye!**


	17. Kendall: Lazy Day

**Hey my fellow fanfictioners. I'm back! Did you miss me? Do you think I'm a bitch? Do I need Kendall as a boyfri…. I mean do you want me to write a new chapter? Well here y'all go. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. *sniffles* but I want to*full out sobs***

Kendall P.O.V.

I feel like shit and being in the hospital doesn't help. I have hated hospitals ever since Logan's accident when we were 13. It reminded me that the only reason he was there was me. Me and my stupid bet. But now I was here for something that's wrong with me, not Logan.

"Mr. Knight. It seems that your sickness is caused by stress. I would suggest taking a break from your work for a little while." The doctor said.

Logan sighed. "That's all it is? Stress?"

"Yep. That's all. I just have a few questions for Mr. Knight and then you guys can take him home. Could I talk to him alone?

Slowly they all got up and walked over to me and gave me a pat on the back. Then they all walked out into the hall.

"Mr. Knight, when did you first start cutting yourself?"

I sighed. I had known this was coming. "Yesterday at around midnight."

"Is there a reason you cut yourself?"

Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't cut myself. "Yes."

"Do you want to tell me what it is?"

"No."

"I see. Well that was all. You can go home now. Something that might help with your stress is to get away from it all. Just try to relax this week and please no more cutting yourself."

I just nodded. I had learned my lesson. No more cutting. I just need to stay in my room for a while and relax. I had gotten a T.V. for my room last Christmas. I could just hole up in the room with food and the T.V. and watch hockey all week. Stay away from Corey and Logan.

I walked in the hall and saw Logan on the phone.

"No, Gustavo the doctor said he couldn't rehearse." There was some yelling. "It's causing him stress." More yelling. "Yea, I know he's the best. That's why he needs a break." The yelling stopped. "He'll be back in a week." Some talking. "Yes, ok, got it. See you later." He hung up and saw me.

"Hey you ready? James and Carlos went to the cafeteria."

"Yea. Let's go get them."

Then Logan did something unexpected. He gave me a hug. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" he asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

When we finished our hug we went down to the cafeteria. There we found James and Carlos and an angry cafeteria worker. "What's going on?" I asked.

"These two ate all the pudding." He yelled.

I sighed. "I'm sorry." This was definitely not helping my stress and I was starting to get a headache. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Just get these two out of here." He said.

"No problem." I said, pushing them out the door. In the car, I lied down on the backseat with my head in Logan's lap. He sat there telling me to sleep and stroking my hair and yelling at James and Carlos in the front.

When we got home, Logan helped me back into our room and into bed. Once he made sure I was ok, he set up the T.V.

"Hey Logie," I called, before he left. "Thanks for all of this."

"No problem." He said. It looked like he wanted to say more but he just turned and left. He came back about an hour later with some soup.

"Hey." He said, softly. "Carlos and James wanted some soup and I thought you must be starving so I brought you one." He handed the bowl to me carefully and looked towards the T.V.

"Are you comfortable? Do you want me to get you more blankets or something?" He sounded like a concerned mother or the doctor that he someday wanted to be.

"No I'm good." He looked at the T.V. again. "Did you want to come watch football with me?" I offered nicely.

I hardly expected him to say yes. "Sure if it's not a big deal." He answered, plopping down on his bed. We sat there and watched a Nevada and Boise State game. "Nevada is so going to win! Boise sucks." I predicted.

"Are you kidding? Boise is #3 while Nevada is #25. There is no way in hell." Logan answered. And it looked like he was right for most of the game even though the Boise kicker sucked ass. Soon Nevada caught up and the game went into overtime.

In the end, Nevada beat Boise, 34 to 31. I cheered while Logan sat there as if the sports announcer guy had just said that hell had frozen over. I was soo never gonna let this go. **(Haha did anyone see this game? I was a total Nevada supporter. ****)** Then he sighed.

"I guess I gotta go make dinner. I'll be back with your food later." I nodded and laid back in my bed and sighed. The next thing I knew Logan was shaking me awake.

"Kendall, you got a visitor. Do you want me to let _her_ in? Or should I tell_ her_ you're sleeping?" He asked. I wondered who was here even though I had a guess based on the way Logan said her.

"Just tell her I'm sleeping and will talk to her later." I sighed, not really wanting to put up with this while sick. "And if she still refuses to leave tell her that the doctor says stay away from stress. And she is definitely on my list of stressful things." He nodded and left to go tell her.

"But I have to see him and make sure he's ok!" I heard Jo's voice from the front room. She sounded kinda miffed about Logan telling her to leave. Then I heard Logan explaining about how much stress she was causing me. "Well then fine! Tell him when he wakes up that I will be back to talk to him in the morning."

Then she stalked out and I heard the front door slam. Then I drifted back into a deep sleep.

**That's it. Hope it wasn't too confusing. I'm already working on the next chapter and it should be up sometime this week. Hopefully. Anywho I gotta go. Hope you enjoyed. See you soon. Oh and all the medical crap I looked up on line. And Nevada totally rocked the Boise game. Just saying. No offence to all you Boise supporters.**


	18. Logan: Spaghetti and Movies

**I'm back and I just wanted to say that I saw a Big Time Rush magazine that was like all Big Time Rush. And there was a picture of Kendall with his arm around Logan and it was the cutest thing ever. It made my life. Anyway I'm gonna start writing now.**

**Disclaimer: I love them but I don't own them *sad face* If I did I wouldn't have Jo or Camille and Kendall would be with Logan and Carlos with James. **

Logan P.O.V.

As soon as Jo slammed the door I breathed a sigh of relief. That girl bugged me, not just because she dated Kendall before me, but because she was an annoying whiny little girl. And she just couldn't leave Kendall alone when he was sick. I knew she would be back tomorrow. Even though Kendall probably wouldn't be better or want to see her and then she would throw a fit and blame me.

I also knew that I had to keep Corey out of Kendall's mind because he only really got sick when he saw us together. I probably shouldn't have done any of that stuff with Corey at Roque Records. It's probably made him get sick. I snorted. It was kinda funny. My "relationship" with Corey made Kendall sick. Literally.

I walked back to the stove and continued making spaghetti like I had been before Jo rudely interrupted. When I finally finished I got Carlos, James, and Corey to sit down and eat. Then I made two bowls of spaghetti for me and Kendall. I put them on a tray, got some soda, and put some hot sauce on it. I knew that Kendall loved to put it on his spaghetti. After I balanced all that stuff on the tray I walked into the room to find…..

Kendall was asleep again! I put the tray down on my bed and went over beside his bed.

"Kendall. Kendall? You gotta wake up and eat now. I brought your favorite." I whispered in his ear.

"Spaghetti?" He mumbled, opening his eyes a little. I smiled. Kendall never could refuse spaghetti. "Yep and I brought hot sauce and ginger ale too!"

Kendall shot up. He was wide awake and smiling. "You know me way too well Logan." He said, his eyes twinkling.

I smiled and brought him his food. I also grabbed my bowl. "You're eating with me?" He asked. "You don't want to eat with your boyfriend or your other friends?"

I smiled and put a gigantic fork full of spaghetti into my mouth. "Yep! I would rather eat with my best friend." Who I secretly had a crush on.

"Why?" he asked. "Why eat with boring old me when you've got Corey?"

"Just between you and me, it's because he's getting to clingy and wishy washy for me. It's starting to bug me and I just need to stay away from him for a while." I sighed.

"I'm sorry buddy. Is there anything I can do?"

I smiled. "Yep. Stay sick so that I have an excuse not to hang out with him."

"I'll do it. Just one question. When's his next appointment?" I sighed. That was the one question I really didn't want to answer. I knew it was sometime this week though. Either Thursday or Friday.

"Friday at 2:00, I think." I said, giving it my best guess.

"You think?" He asked, smiling.  
"Oh, just shut up and eat!" I said. He smiled.

"Ok. Ok. Jeez I thought my mom went back to Minnesota."

Then he made a huge show of eating the whole bowl up in three big bites. Then he smiled even wider and chugged his ginger ale. When he was done he tossed the can in the trash and burped. I smiled and laughed.

"When was the last time we did this?" I asked.

"Not since like forever ago." He said, thinking back.

"Yea," I finished my food and stood up. "Want some popcorn? We can eat it and watch a movie or something."

He laughed. "Of course I would. But we aren't watching any sappy movie. We are going to watch "The Dark Knight", ok?

I cringed. I hate how the Joker looks in the movie. It scared the shit outta me and Kendall knew it.

"You can get a pillow to hide behind when he comes on screen Logie. Besides you don't have to worry because I'll protect you." He smiled. I nodded and went to make the popcorn.

"It's a date." I said, listening to him laugh at my comment.

**Ok. That's all for now. Next time they will have their movie night. I'm currently trying hard to stick to what I want to write but idk how this'll turn out. Anyways I should have a new chapter soon and if I don't then I'm sorry. School is being STUPID! But I'm trying. Hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to review….. PLEASE! It might help me feel loads better!**


	19. Kendall: Home Aloneish

**New Chapter. Why? Because it's my BIRTHDAY! P.S. I really like Kendall. He would make a good birthday present. JUST SAYING!**

**Disclaimer: Δεν τους ΝΣΚ, O.K. * Αχ βλέμμα που μόλις έκανε να κλάψω! Όροι χρήσης Stupid .***

**Translate: I DON'T OWN THEM, O.K. *Aww look you just made me cry! Stupid disclaimer.***

Kendall P.O.V.

Logan and I had so much fun watching the movie. He ended up sitting next to me on my bed. He brought a pillow over and either hid his face in his pillow or in my chest. It was the funniest/cutest thing ever.

When it was over, I was surprised to find that Logan had fallen asleep with his head hidden in my chest. I really didn't want to wake him, but I couldn't pick him up in my state of mind… or body for that matter. I fell asleep a few minutes later.

*Time passes*

I woke up with my stomach burning like crazy. It feels like someone has poured acid on my stomach. I got up and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. I started puking my guts out.

Suddenly Logie was at my side. "You're ok. You're ok." He chanted over and over and it actually made me feel better.

"Damn Jo." I muttered quietly, during a break. And then I was back at it again. There was only one difference. Logan had disappeared. He came back a moment later with some medicine and some ginger ale.

"Drink the medicine first. It'll settle your stomach. Then you can drink the ginger ale." I did as I was told. I drank down the nasty tasting medicine with no problem. Then I drank half the can of ginger ale.

"Slow down, you idiot. It's probably the reason you feel sick." Logan said, his voice soft and caring. I laughed.

"I think I'm done puking! " I said, happy.

"Good. Let's get you back to bed." He said, helping me stand up. He then supported me until I was safely in bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

*More time passes*

I roll over and open my eyes. I'm shocked that Logan fell asleep in my bed after last night. I knew that Gustavo wanted them at the studio soon, but I just couldn't bear to wake him up. He looked too peaceful. I sighed knowing that Gustavo would shit if he was late so I shook his shoulder.

"Logie, wake up."

He grumbled something that sounded like "Give me five more minutes mom." I smirked.

"First of all, I'm not your mom. Secondly, if you don't get up now you, Carlos, and James are going to be late for rehearsal and I know you told Gustavo that you'd be there early!"

He shot up, wide awake. "Oh crap, what time is it?" I smirked. His hair was so messed up. It was sticking out everywhere. It looked cute on him.

"About 8." I answered.

He ran his hands through his hair, messing it up even more. "Shit." He started freaking out. I sighed.

"Logie, get dressed and make some breakfast. I'll wake the other three up." He looked up at me.

"Right, clothes and food." He was determined. He shot up and started getting dressed. I pushed myself out of bed and held up my end of the deal. I walked into Carlos and James's room. They were all tangled up in Carlos's bed. I walked up to the bed and got really close to Carlos's ear.

"Hey Carlos! Wake up! Gustavo's expecting you guys to get there early!" I shouted in his ear. He sat up with a start, knocking James off of him in the process. James landed on the floor hard.

"Carlos, what the hell?" he asked, watching Carlos get dressed.

"We're going to be late." Carlos yelled, running out towards the kitchen to find his helmet. James got dressed as fast as he could and followed. I sat there cracking up. Then I realized I still had to wake Corey up. That ruined my good mood. Sighing I willed myself to walk towards his room. I knocked on the door and yelled at him to get up, but I didn't go inside or wait for him to come out.

I walked out into the kitchen for my breakfast and once I had it I returned to bed. Logan came in just before they left to make sure I was comfortable. Once assured I was ok he started leaving. Then he turned around and kissed me on the forehead. Shocked I started to blush but it wasn't as bad as Logan's.  
"I'll see you when we get back." He said, turning around and running out. I nodded and watched him leave. I ate my breakfast and turned on t.v. for a while. And then I fell asleep for a while. I woke up to a knock at the door.

Grumbling, I stood up and walked over to answer it. I looked through the peephole first. Jo's face looked back at me. I sighed and walked away. I couldn't handle her without the guys, but her annoying voice came through the door. "Kendall, I know you're in there. Open this door right now or I swear I'll break it down." I sighed. She probably would too. She did have a black belt in something. "I'm coming." I called. When I opened the door she stormed into the apartment.

"Are you ok? Do you need something? You look like you just woke up." She stated, acting like we never broke up. She kept doing that, acting like I've never made her cry and like she was never talking to Carlos.

"I'm fine. You don't even have to be here. At all. You know where the door is and I'm positive you can show yourself out." I knew that it sounded cold and heartless, but I just couldn't talk to her while I was sick. Especially if stress was causing my sickness.

Suddenly I found myself wishing that someone, anyone even Corey, would walk into that door soon. And my prayers were answered. All five of them came barreling through the door.

Logan was the first to notice me. "Kendall, what are you doing out of bed? Come on you gotta go back." He turned to help me into the room and saw Jo. 

"Jo, he's supposed to stay in bed. Why did you come up when you knew we were going to be gone?" he started questioning her.

"I didn't know!" she said, stamping her foot and pouting.

"Yes you did. We saw you in the lobby and I said hey Jo we're gonna be back around 1 if you want to come by. It's a good thing Gustavo let us go early." He started to get really mad. I put an arm on his shoulder and he looked back at me worried. "Come on Kendall, it's ok let's get you back to bed. I nodded and yawned. As soon as we were in my room I fell on the bed.

"I'll be back with lunch soon, k? he said, sweetly.

"K." I answered, turning on the tv. Then I listened to him go out there and yell at Jo until she got mad and left, slamming the door once again. I rolled my eyes. I heard Logan tell James to change the lock. Then I heard him start to make lunch.

I finally relaxed enough to fall asleep.

**Ok. That's it. So happy birthday to me right? :D Still waiting for Kendall, but I'm not picky. Any of them will do. Thanks guys. Reviews will make me happy, especially for my birthday. Btw I have come to realize that Kendall has been falling asleep a lot at the end of the chapter. I'm kinda running out of ideas so any help is appreciated. Thanks guys. Until next time.**


	20. Logan: The Ex

**I'm back. Sorry for the wait. I've been really busy. But it was worth the wait! And I'm still here, so don't worry. I'm gonna update tomorrow with a special Valentine's Day chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Yes! I own them o.k. And Kendall and Jo are breaking up and Kendall is gonna date Logan and Carlos and James are gonna get together. I'm still working on working on the script for those episodes. **

**I'm just kidding. I don't own them but I so wish I did! Like horribly.**

Logan's P.O.V.

I woke up peacefully and stretched. I looked over at the other bed and saw that Kendall was awake.

"What's up, doc?" he asked, jokingly.'

"It's Friday." I said, quietly.

Kendall's smile immediately slipped off his face.

"It is isn't it? Do you want me to come too or …" he left the question open.

"I would love for you to come, but it's not my decision. And I don't think Corey really wants you to come." I said.

"Ok. I probably shouldn't get up anymore this week. According to the doctor it's bad for my health." Kendall said.

I had to agree with him. He was kinda pale and looked really tired.

"Yea. You should probably go back to sleep. You looked drained." I said which made him sigh.

"I guess you're right." He said, yawning hugely.

I made sure he was comfortable and had everything he needed to keep busy all day. Then I walked out of the room. Corey was there sitting at the table, kinda holding his stomach.

"Hey. Are you ready to go?" I asked, worried.

"Yep. Just give me a second." He said, smiling.

I could see that he wanted to be left alone so instead I went to wake up Carlos and James and then I made them omelets for breakfast. After I had finished with all of that, Corey was ready to go. He still looked kinda pale.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yea. Don't worry about me. We get to go see the babies today." He said.

I smiled and we got in the car and drove to the appointment.

*Time Jump- after appointment.* **(I really didn't want to figure out what's going on in his pregnancy)**

The doctor had told us that the babies were healthy and fine. Seeing them made me smile and Corey was crying tears of joy. As we walked out Corey told me something I had not expected to hear.

"Logan, I'm giving them up." He said it quietly so that I wasn't sure what he said.

"For adoption?" I asked and he nodded.

"No you're not!" Came an angry voice from behind me.

Corey went even paler if that was possible. I turned around and saw Corey's ex-boyfriend standing behind me.

"H-h-hi Danny." He said.

I could tell he was even more scared of Danny now than when I first saw him at the last appointment. I thought maybe it was because he was farther along in the pregnancy so he was even more frail then before.

"Don't be scared, Corey. It's just me, babe." Danny said, smiling at him. I scowled.

"He's not your boyfriend anymore, he's mine and I would appreciate it if you would just leave us alone." He took one look at me and I could tell he was kinda scared. Normally guys like him would just beat me up, but right now I was in my scary hockey player mode and that tended to intimidate people.

"Hey man, calm down. I wasn't looking for any trouble." He said, trying to calm me down.

"Well you found it. I would leave me and my boyfriend alone for a while ok bud?" I said, practically through my teeth.

He nodded. "I'll see you around then." He announced, turning around and heading back towards his car. I watched until he was out of sight, then I hurried Corey into the car and we drove towards home.

**This was even crappier then the last doctor's appointment. Sorry that there wasn't any Kendall in this chapter but don't worry. The next was is a Valentine's Day chapter so there will be PLENTY of Kogan. As much as I can fit in without ruining the plot. I'm also sorry it's short but it's ten at night and I haven't been able to go to sleep until late and even then I have to wake up really early in the morning. So I'm tired. I'm gonna try and make the next one longer, which might mean it goes up a little after Valentine's Day. Idk yet. Thanks for sticking with me and I love you all so much for doing this. Please share the criticism, but do it nicely. Thanks again and I will see you all later**


	21. Kendall: Valentine's Day

**Hey! *sheepish grin* I know, I know. I said Valentine's Day, but my computer had a freak attack and erased what I had written. So I had to start it over, but I promise that this chapter will be long and sort of hot and sexy, the beginning of a sex scene maybe? Idk I usually have someone interrupt those I'm so horrible at them so we'll see. Sorry again for the wait. **

**Disclaimer: Yes I do own them and yes I'm making a profit on this story. Wait, what? I thought we were listing the things that aren't true. Cuz if it was true then Jo would go jump off a bridge. Anyways on to the story.**

Kendall P.O.V.

The next few days I slowly started feeling better. This was really good because Valentine's Day was coming up and even though Logan is dating Corey, that doesn't mean that I can't try and win him back. What better way to do that then Valentine's Day.

Plus I went to great lengths to make sure that me and Logan were alone on Valentine's Day. And that was so not easy. First I had to convince James to take Carlos to some lovey dovey ooey gooey blech romantic restaurant. **(Lovely Description…. Right) **Then I tracked down Corey's ex-boyfriend and got him to ask Corey out to dinner to discuss all the technical aspects of their babies' birth. Then I "convinced" Logan to let Corey go alone, which wasn't that difficult seeing as that Logan barely liked to go anywhere with Corey anymore.

Dinner wasn't that fancy. We ate Mexican takeout. Then I suggested we watch a movie that he chose. We ended up watching Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. It was pretty good. I slung my arm around him in the middle of the movie and he snuggled up close to me.

After the movie, I suggested we take a stack and go into our room to watch them. Mostly because Carlos and James would be back soon and I was pretty sure I knew what was going to happen. I mean it was Valentine's Day.

I knew Corey wasn't going to be home till late and so did Logan. He shrugged and we picked out a bunch of dvds and went back to our room. I put the first one in and we resumed our cuddly position on my bed. After a while, I looked down to see Logan looking at me and smiling.

"What?" I asked, softly.

"Nothing. It's just you're so into the movie and you looked really cute." He blushed. "Not that I think your cute or anything it's just…."

I cut him off with a kiss. "It's ok. You're really cute too." He blushed even more and turned back to the movie. I did too, but I was pouting. After a moment's thought, I turned to him with the pout still in place and said "You know Logie, you sure do know how to ruin the mood." He turned towards me and smiled, looking at my pout. Then he leaned in and kissed me.

Now it was my turn to blush. "You looked really cute with that pout on your face." He explained, rationally. I smiled and kissed him, like really kissed him. I knew this was wrong, I mean he has a boyfriend. It was a lot like the kiss on laundry day. We knew we shouldn't do it, but we did. And here we were exchanging kisses and getting really into it. We were totally ignoring the movie now.

I rolled over so that I was lying on top of Logan. I broke our kiss for air. Then I smiled and attacked his neck. I gave him a hickey, one that was kinda hard to hide, but not really. He groaned and arched his hips towards me. Taking this as a sign to continue, I reached down towards the hem of his shirt. I reached under it and started playing with his nipples, tweaking this and making Logan moan in pleasure. I could tell that he was hard and I was too.

I pulled his shirt off and trailed a bunch of open mouthed kisses all over his chest and stomach. Then I started licking and nipping at his left nipple while tweaking the other one. "Kendall…." He sighed. I started going lower and lower. Finally I got to the top of his jeans.

Right when I was about to take them off, the front door slammed open. "Logan, are you still up?" I heard Corey yell. I groaned and turned to Logan. "Pretend your asleep." I muttered under my breath. "With my shirt off?" he hissed back. I didn't have time to answer. The door to our room opened and Logan and I immediately acted asleep. "Oh, I guess not. I'll just see you in the morning." Corey closed the door and I could hear him back away.

"To answer your earlier question, it's hot outside. It's perfectly fine to sleep with your shirt off." I was tired, pissed, and entirely frustrated. Corey had ruined a perfectly awesome Valentine's Day. There was no way I could get that amazing moment back. "Do you want to continue?" Logan asked. "No, I'm tired and it would be uncomfortable for us to do that with your boyfriend in the next room." I turned around and pretended to be asleep.

I heard Logan sigh and turn around so that his back was facing me. I wondered why he was still in my bed, but I didn't feel like asking him. Soon Logan's breath slowed and I could tell he was asleep. I laid back on my back and stared at the ceiling. I felt Logan roll over and he cuddled up close to me. I sighed and put my arm around him. Then I laid there and thought.

**That was it. It was pretty amazing. Almost the longest chapter yet. Once again, I'm soo sorry for the delay. I hope this chapter made up for it. I think that Corey is going to leave next chapter. Idk though, at this point I'm just going with the flow. Anywho, I'm gonna sleep now. See you guys later. Review please. Bye I heart you guys.**


	22. Logan: The Morning After

**Awh shit guys . I feel fucking terrible. No joke. Ok so first my laptop decided to go crazy on me and just erase everything and now it's just being slow. I soo meant to update sooner than this. Please don't hate me. Oh and I've changed my ways since we last talked. First of all I am now hooked on My Chemical Romance, Big Time Rush, Panic! At the Disco, and All Time Low. Secondly don't like Kendall as much. Now I'm hooked on Carlos. Another shocker… I don't hate Jo. Omg it's a shock to me too. Thirdly, I just got dumped by my boyfriend. So now I be sad and just a little mad. Anywho enough about my problems, you don't want to hear about them. And on to the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I promise. **

Logan P.O.V.

I woke up cuddled against Kendall. I immediately bolted up. Shit what if Corey had seen us. I mean I don't like him and he is getting annoying but I don't want to hurt him. Especially since he was pregnant. I mean I'm not that much of a jerk.

I get out of bed and stretch. Then I walk out to the kitchen to get something to eat. Looking into the fridge I decide that the leftover cake looks the best. I pull it out and cut a big piece to eat. Then I take my plate and head over to the couch.

I started flipping through channels and finally decide on Scooby Doo. I watch as Scooby and Shaggy get chased by ghosts and shovel cake into my mouth. I kinda feel depressed but I don't know why. I barely even look up when I hear the door open.

"You know Logie, that is how people get fat." Kendall jokes. I look at him. "Haha Kendall you are so funny." I say sarcastically. He smirks and goes to get himself a slice of cake. Then he takes his plate over to the couch and plops down next to me.

"Last night was pretty awesome. Maybe we can finish it sometime." He whispers into my ear. I shiver and nod. I would love that. Just then another door opens and in walks Corey. He looks at me and Kendall on the couch and smiles.

"Good morning. How'd you guys sleep?" he asks pleasantly. "Good," I answer. "And you?" Corey grins. "Excellent. Listen Logan **(Teehee alliteration)** we need to talk." He says. I nod and walk into the kitchen with him.

"So you know how I went out and talked to Danny last night?" "Yea, how'd that go?" "Good. We decided that I should move back with him and that we should get back together." I nod and smile, only semi realizing that I just got "dumped" so to speak. "Cool. And what about the babies?"

"Well we talked about it and I realized that it's a big responsibility, but I wanted to know if you want them." I looked up at him, shocked. "Yea s-s-sure. Ok." I stammered. He smiled. "Better go pack. Moving back in today." I nodded and watched him go with a smile on my face. I was finally able to kiss Kendall and not feel guilty. I practically skipped back into the living room. "What was that all about?" Kendall asked looking at me suspiciously. "Oh Corey's moving back in with his ex and they are getting back together." He smiled but then looked sad. "I'm sorry Logie." I smile. "It's cool. I'm not hurt. Cuz now I can do this."

And I kissed Kendall. It took a little bit but he finally started kissing back. Then I pulled away. "Kendall Knight I am completely and utterly in love with you!" I announced. He smiled. "Logan Mitchell I am completely and utterly in love with you too!" He said. I smiled wider and kissed him again. He smiled into the kiss and laid down on the couch so that I was on top of him.

"Hey guys what's for….. Oh my god! My eyes." James yelled covering his eyes. I broke the kiss and grinned at him. "Don't be like that James. It's not like we haven't seen you and Carlos make out. And believe me that is way worse."

Then I went back to kissing Kendall. Kissing him was incredible! Better than anything I have ever imagined. And I just want to do it over and over again. It was my fairy tale ending. The hot prince is finally in love with the geek! I was soo happy.

Finally we stopped. "So what does this mean?" Kendall asked. "It means that I want you to be my boyfriend." I replied. Kendall nodded and smiled again. "Oh but I come with a little bit of baggage." I informed him. "What kind of baggage?" Kendall asked cautiously.

"Umm I kinda agreed to adopt Corey's kids when they are born." Kendall looked shocked. Then he looked at me. "Ok. I'll help you through that." He said carefully nodding. I smiled. Today could not be any better.

**Ok. So that's one down and three more to go. Trying to update all my stories tonight. How? I am currently playing Friday on repeat. Don't worry it's the Glee version. Still think I'm a little psychotic though. Any who finally Kendall and Logan be together after what? 22 chapters? Awesome! What did you guys think? I really did not mean to make you wait so long. Please review and tell me your views on the story. I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
